Waddle dee and Yoshi
hello its mousy mouse (this is not a blog post cause i figured it would get lost in there) and im going to tell you what inspired me to make waddle dee and mario its waddle dee and yoshi creation me and my younger sister decided on making a plush series called waddle dee and yoshi before we went on a short vacation to mighican before i had a little hat for waddle dee that i was saving before i got kirby my sister said for waddle dee to wear it so i made w.dee wear it before he showed he was bald w.dees restar with mario after some time of wdee and yoshi i had enough of my sister doing EVERYTHING related to the series making up the lines for every character AND EVEN CHOOSING WHAT CHARACTERS I PLAYED (well i understand her playing her own plushes i had enough so i made waddle dee and yoshi myself but then i remembered that yellow yoshi was my sisters plush not mine so i chose mario to do it and they went on a short shopping errand for the premere characters in w.dee and mario with the same personalaitales in both series's bowser he is still obsessed with that ostrich wario he still LOVES caillou and still has a job at the barber shop mushes they still say mush p.toad he still poops blue puppy the bee the penguin the libarian peace and shamrock bear they still have the same personalaites but they are shown less often green yoshi characters that are now different luigi he had the biggest change hes an idiot in w.dee and yoshi because he is obsessed with peach and him being a minor character in w.dee and mario he is main in w.dee and yoshi bullet bill same as luigi but he likes thomas the train mario he is now not as main as in w.dee and mario and he used to seceretly love peach but he got over it bowser jr he now is partnered with peach. w.dee hes with y.ysohi in w.dee and yoshi shadow he might not be loyal to luigi but if he is in w.dee and yoshi he will be moved to the same personalaties kirby and shy guy they have twins in the w.dee and yoshi school they have just themselves in w.dee and mario kirby is known as big kirby in w.dee and yoshi characters not even in w.dee and mario yellow yoshi the character who takes on a simialar role to mario in w.dee and mario he is a yellow yoshi who is at the school and w dees bff peach shes bowser jrs partner and a nice girl people love her little kirby he is big kirbys older brother who atteands school (he can talk) shy guy vannolepea the horse character poupalaratiy the higher the number the more they appear since thier debut note numbers in bold refer to waddle dee and mario and underlined numbers refer that those characters have yet to appear in that series (not counting my sisters plushes which are listed in characters not even in waddle dee and mario) waddle dee 100% 100% yellow yoshi 100% 0% bowser 95% 98% wario 90% 98% bowser jr 91% 100% peach 100% 0% mario 58% 100% luigi 68%''' 68%''' little kirby 100'% 0%' big kirby 100% 97% peace bear 10% 94% shamrock bear 10% 94% skull bear 0% 94% shadow 90% 92% red yoshi 80% 89% king dedede 94% 98% meta knight 99% 100% waluigi 95% 98% vice principal toad 90% 90% principal toad 90% 91% blue puppy 99% 99% sonic 0% 98% differences between waddle dee and mario and waddle dee and yoshi waddle dee and yoshi is a lot more bizzare than waddle dee and mario(for example waddle dee and yoshi also had an idiot scheme where the idiots bowser wario principal toad the bee and goomba played the same role in waddle dee and marios idiot scheme(idiot scheme in waddle dee and mario was inspired by waddle dee and yoshis idiot scheme)but the idiots actually tied characters on to ropes from ceilings and wario said he will cut the rope to make them fall in waddle dee and yoshi better yet there was LAVA below the person tied on the rope voices the voices were picked by my sister W.dee-me y.yoshi-my sister bowser-my sister wario-me b.jr-me peach-my sister blue puppy-my sister the bee-me the penguin-my sister(when he teaches music and art) the penguin-me(when he does computer class) the libiarian-me p.toad-me green yoshi-me bullet bill-randomized usually me peace bear-me shamrock bear-my sister mario-me luigi-my sister(how come she voices the best idiots) the horse-my sister vannolepea-my sister little kirby-my sister shy guys twin-my sister big kirby-me shy guy-me shadow-me trivia in the 1st episode of w.dee and yoshi an employee at the cafe w.dee and yoshi went to refereed waddle dee as a monkey in episode 5 of waddle dee and yoshi the teacher is INDEED BOWSER in episode 6 he was changed into an idiot in w.dee and mario bowser was always an idiot Category:Waddle dee and yoshi Category:Real life